


Огненный Дворец

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [7]
Category: Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation (Mo Dao Zu Shi), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Evil Plans, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Torture, evil plan goes wrong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Welcome to the torture chamber! (c) | Пытки, манипуляции, секс - всё как обычно в ордене Вэнь.(─‿‿─)
Relationships: Jīn Guāngshàn/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007799
Kudos: 1





	Огненный Дворец

__

_Там, где нет разделения на Свет и Тьму,_   
_— Какой великолепный вид!_

На Вэнь Су Гуаншань наткнулся случайно, на закрытой дегустации новых сортов вин в лучшей лавке Гусу. Помимо слуг его сопровождали две очень недурственные девицы, с идеальной белой кожей и черными как смоль волосами. Это было забавным совпадением, поскольку Гуаншань пришел тем же составом, хотя сопровождавшие его девушки отличались более изысканной и необычной красотой — последнее время его тянуло на разнообразие. «Какое приятное совпадение, глава ордена Цзинь. Как насчет того, чтобы вместе пообедать после?» — предложил улыбашка и продолжил дальше вдумчиво дегустировать вина, записывая что-то в блокнот и не отвлекаясь на своих спутниц.  
«Почему бы и нет, — подумал Гуаншань. — Узнаю хоть, что из себя этот тип представляет».  
Судя по всему, Вэнь Су преследовал ту же цель. Ну да, ну да. Официально они, конечно, с Вэнь Жоханем встречались, обсуждая дела мира заклинателей и торговые соглашения Ланлиня и Цишаня, но любому здравомыслящему человеку понятно, что для таких дел присутствие глав орденов постоянно не требуется. А Вэнь Су, несмотря на юность, производил впечатление очень здравомыслящего человека. Возможно, даже черсчур.  
Общение с ним было похоже на поединок двух зеркал. Ни один из них не хотел ничего рассказывать о себе и пытался вызнать все о другом. Забавный парнишка. Гуаншань до сих пор с трудом верил, что он — сын Вэнь Жоханя. Где мрачное лицо? Чудовищная ци? Садистский взгляд багровых глаз? Хоть что-нибудь он от своего предка перенял, или ему его подбросили?!  
— Какое у вас необычное украшение, старший господин Вэнь, — заметил Гуаншань. «Волосы и любовь к украшениям. Такие себе совпадения. Так в родстве с Вэнь Жоханем будет половина заклинателей Поднебесной».  
Украшение, о котором он упомянул, было действительно необычным. Оно выскользнуло случайно, когда Су привстал, потянувшись за стоящей ближе к Гуаншаню бутылке вина, чтобы разглядеть подпись винодельни, о которой они говорили. И тут из-под алого воротника и выскользнул круглый золотой медальон, на котором был очень искусно, вероятно с помощью эмалей и магии, изображён огненный глаз с вертикальным зрачком.  
Су смутился и запрятал глаз за воротник. Затем словно бы передумал и лукаво взглянул на Гуаншаня.  
— Это мой пропуск. В левое крыло Огненного Дворца. Я думал, отец вас туда уже водил. Насколько я понимаю, ваше обсуждение торговых отношений требует постоянной перемены… мест.  
— Чтобы сохранять свежесть суждений, старший господин Вэнь, — ослепительно улыбнулся ему Гуаншань. — Вы поймете необходимость этого, когда станете старше.  
— Я и так храню свои суждения в прохладном месте, — не вернул улыбку Вэнь Су. — Искренне надеюсь, что не пойму.  
— Получается, чтобы попасть в Огненный Дворец, нужно всего лишь украшение? — перевел тему Гуаншань, игнорируя нарочно вызванную неловкость. Обсуждать свои отношения с папашей этого улыбашки ему не хотелось. О такую улыбку и порезаться недолго.  
— Ну да, почти, — неопределенно ответил Вэнь Су, достал глаз и покрутил меж пальцев. — Хотите?..  
— Да ни за что!.. — Гуаншань отпрянул. — Есть вещи, которые человек должен делать в одиночестве.  
— Это вы о чем сейчас? — невинно поинтересовался Су.  
— О том, что вы надеетесь не понять, старший молодой господин Вэнь.  
Разговор продолжился в таком духе, однако в какой-то момент Гуаншань обнаружил, что по-настоящему наслаждается этой отнюдь недружелюбной беседой. Вэнь Су с самого начала не поставил задачу ему польстить или понравиться, но тем не менее, сохранял видимость вежливости, и для Гуаншаня, привыкшего к постоянной лести и подхалимству, эта беседа оказалась как глоток свежего морозного воздуха. Обжигающе холодно, но в то же время так чисто, незамутненно и в таких количествах ему еще не доводилось никого оскорблять.  
При этом Вэнь Су ни на миг не отставал от него, и это было… ну… круто.  
Однако затем он любезно предложил сыграть в го, и Гуаншань понял, что проиграет — слишком уж тот улыбался, а он — не самый лучший игрок, но затем, когда Су поднял ставки до «желания» и назвал свое, Гуаншань, после специально-долгих уламываний, согласился.  
***

Цзинь Гуаншань раскрыл веер и сладко протянул:  
— Что ж, а если выиграю я, то вы, старший господин Вэнь, расскажете мне свой секрет.  
Вэнь Су показалось, или этот торгаш сейчас состроил глазки _ему?!_  
— Мой секрет, — повторил он. — Боюсь, у меня он не один; так сразу трудно припомнить, что могло бы быть полезно главе ордена Цзинь.  
— Ох, не говорите глупостей, вся эта ерунда меня совершенно не интересует! — надменно отмахнулся Цзинь Гуаншань, улыбаясь. Его глаза горели, как два золотых копья. — Ваш главный секрет. Тот, что заставляет ваши глаза постоянно сиять, господин Вэнь. Вы ведь буквально упиваетесь его обладанием, и это не могло ускользнуть от моего внимания.  
— Я не… — Вэнь Су оторопел. — С моей стороны было бы нечестно согласиться на такое, ведь глава ордена Цзинь никогда не сможет уличить меня во лжи. Я могу сказать, что достиг просветления, и потому каждая секунда моего бытия наполняет меня невыразимой радостью.  
Цзинь Гуаншань разочарованно поцокал языком, качая головой, и томно вздохнул.  
— О, господин Вэнь, проблема юных дарований вроде вас в том, что вы считаете, что знаете все на свете лучше других, — он трагично прикрыл глаза. Су захотелось ему врезать по смазливой самодовольной морде. «Ты явно считаешь точно так же!». Гуаншань раскрыл глаза и впился золотым взглядом в Вэнь Су: — Я, знаете ли, видел людей, что достигли просветления. А так же людей, которые думают, что владеют сокровенной тайной. Вы правы, сияния очень похожи. Но они разные, и требуется наметанный глаз, чтобы отличить рубин от граната.  
— Вот как? — Вэнь Су чуть приподнял брови. — Глава ордена Цзинь, значит, эксперт в драгоценных камнях души? Что ж, договорились. Главное, не обижайтесь потом, если мой гранат вам не удастся сбыть.  
«Хотя, разумеется, до этого не дойдет. Но если дойдет… сможет ли он придумать достойную, нет, достоверную замену своей тайне?» Поскольку, разумеется, о ее ценности Су только что преизрядно наврал. Нельзя допустить, чтобы она попала в загребущие лапки этого торгаша.  
И как он вообще?.. Никто никогда в жизни не задавал Вэнь Су подобный вопрос. Он всерьез задумался, что возможно, помимо тех, кто играет в го, существуют люди, с которыми интересно провести время и просто так.  
***

Как и ожидалось, Гуаншань проиграл. Он и так собирался проиграть, а потому слегка обидным было то, что ему не только не пришлось для этого стараться, а приложить все силы, чтобы не проиграть слишком позорно. Уровень го Вэнь Су был выше, чем у кого бы то ни было, с кем Гуаншань играл раньше.  
Впрочем, он не в накладе, ведь то, что пожелал Вэнь Су, было и тайным желанием Гуаншаня. Очень рискованным тайным желанием Гуаншаня. Увидеть главу ордена Вэнь в Огненном Дворце.  
Сделать вид, что он в ужасе от одной мысли об этом, было совсем не сложно. Он слегка был. Но любопытство было сильнее. К тому же они с Вэнь Жоханем уже так давно любовники… и…

Гуаншань открыл дверь и замер на пороге. Дверной проем защищался магическим барьером. Вэнь Су дал ему свой пропуск, но… Гуаншань подумал, что это его единственный шанс увидеть главу ордена Вэнь тогда, когда он не видит его.  
Если он обернется, Гуаншань сделает вид, что только что вошел.  
Глава ордена Вэнь был занят. Гуаншань не слышал, о чем он говорил с прикованным к кресту человеком, но видел, как двигались губы на бледном лице. Вэнь Жохань ходил вокруг своей жертвы как хищник.  
«Хвост. Все, чего ему не хватает, это бьющего по бокам хвоста».  
А еще Вэнь Жохань был одет лишь в штаны и рубаху, и это было редкое зрелище. У него была прекрасная фигура, которую этот зеркалоненавистник почти не позволял ему разглядеть. Сам вечно буквально оттрахивает его глазами, а ему не позволяет. А тут столько главы ордена Вэнь, да еще и в одних штанах и рубашке. С кинжалом в руке и кровожадной улыбкой на лице.  
Гуаншань облизнулся и прижал пальцы к губам. Восхитительно.  
Осанка. Широкие плечи и жилистые руки с неправдоподобно тонкими запястьями и пальцами. Чувственные, сейчас растянутые в полной темного восторга улыбке, губы. Белоснежная гладкая кожа надменного худого лица.  
Если бы существовал Бог Насилия, он бы выглядел как глава ордена Вэнь.  
Гуаншань вновь и вновь облизывает губы и сглатывает копящуюся во рту слюну. В одной, прижатой к груди, руке, он сжимает талисман, а пальцами второй сжимает собственное правое бедро у основания.  
Проклятье, почему бы Вэнь Жоханю не носить только штаны и рубашку хотя бы в своем дворце?! Нет, этому божеству с терморегуляцией обязательно надо укутываться, как капуста, скрывая столь ослепительно великолепную фигуру… Гуаншань смотрит на его талию, где небрежно заправленная рубаха заканчивается и начинается простой темный пояс… Гуаншань _пытается_ не пялиться на его бёдра, тщась понять, возбужден его пенис или нет, а то с размерами главы ордена Вэнь это не так просто издали определить.  
Глава ордена Вэнь что-то говорит своей жертве, а затем Гуаншань понимает, почему он лишь в нижних одеждах — когда его грудь окрашивают брызги крови пленника. Гуаншань сильнее сжимает бедро, а второй рукой бессознательно тянется к своему шейному украшению.  
Едва лишь цепь подвески Вэнь Су касается переплавленного золота бывшего налобного украшения его отца, как возникает вспышка энергии, Гуаншань от неожиданности дергается и, разумеется, задевает магический барьер…  
***

— …! Что ты здесь делаешь?! — последний человек, которого Вэнь Жохань ожидал увидеть в дверном проеме одной из камер Огненного Дворца, был глава ордена Цзинь.  
Он не назначал ему сегодня встречу, не приглашал в гости и не получал от него уведомление о приезде. Даже если бы получал, его должны были завернуть на входе в Огненный Дворец, не говоря уж о внутренних помещениях! Но нет, это был именно он. В сверкающих золотых одеждах, с широко распахнутыми глазами и прижатыми к приоткрытым губам пальцами.  
Проклятье!.. Не то чтобы Вэнь Жохань был смущен тем, за каким занятием Цзинь Гуаншань его застал, но… он считал, что любовник боится его в меру, и пугать дополнительно его нецелесообразно. А судя по его виду…  
— Твой сын меня пригласил, — Цзинь Гуаншань сложил руки и поклонился. Вэнь Жохань вздрогнул от удивления, но вернул любезность. Глава ордена Цзинь тем временем небрежной, но слегка странной походкой прошел внутрь и огляделся. Приметил стул в углу, расстелил шелковый белый платок, уселся, раскрыл веер, закрыл лицо и заявил:  
— Продолжайте, господин Вэнь. Я подожду.  
— Су пригласил тебя?! — изумился Вэнь Жохань. — Сюда?!.. Как вы вообще… он что, прислал тебе приглашение: «Добро пожаловать в Огненный Дворец, глава ордена Цзинь», и ты такой: «Да, уже лечу»? Я пытаюсь понять, кто из вас двоих рехнулся.  
— Вообще-то, — странным голосом произнес Гуаншань, подняв палец, на котором действительно блестела цепь пропуска высшего уровня, — он сказал, что у тебя для меня есть подарок.  
Вэнь Жохань постарался не выдать своей растерянности. Первоначальная версия — что Су, всегда чрезмерно ревниво относившийся к его романам, каким-то образом заставил Гуаншаня сюда зайти, полетела в адские бездны. Не мог же он рассчитывать, что Вэнь Жохань, увидев главу ордена Цзинь в Огненном Дворце, тут же бросится его пытать?.. Он уже принял решение не убивать Гуаншаня, и тот не сделал пока ничего, что бы могло это решение изменить.  
— Вот как? — протянул глава ордена Вэнь, все еще не имея ни малейшего представления о происходящем. Затем взглянул на своего пленника, пользующегося передышкой и взиравшего на них с неприкрытым удивлением. — Ты… Неужели глава ордена Цзинь знаком с господином Май Луном?  
— Май Лун из Кинси? — Гуаншань перестал улыбаться, нахмурился и прикрыл губы веером, глядя на Вэнь Жоханя и часто моргая: — Неужели… неужели глава ордена Вэнь тоже имел… возможность познакомиться с этим господином?  
Май Лун был самым удачливым торгашом и аферистом своего поколения, пока его не постигло тяжкое умственное расстройство: он решил, что впутать в свои сделки орден Вэнь — удачная идея. Надо отдать должное: ему сходило это с рук целый год, и еще полтора в бегах, пока люди Вэнь Жоханя ловили его по всей Поднебесной. Су, который лично отвечал за его поимку, разумеется, знал о нем и его делах больше, чем Вэнь Жохань. Да и странно было бы предположить, что талант такого уровня наглости не отточил свои навыки на менее крупных орденах.  
— Да я вас сейчас лично представлю, — Вэнь Жохань полоснул пленника по низу живота. Слегка, лишь чтобы вызвать кровь. Он запрокинул голову Май Луна, демонстрируя его лицо Гуаншаню. — Вам повезло, глава ордена Цзинь, я все еще не отрезал ему язык, так что если вас что-то интересует…  
— Не стоит спешить из-за меня, глава ордена Вэнь, — Гуаншань положил ногу на ногу и, опершись локтем о подлокотник кресла, положил подбородок на кулак и уставился на них с легкой улыбкой. Талисман Су чуть покачивался вокруг его руки от движения. — У меня к этому господину нет вопросов, хотя узнать, как вы его изловили, я бы не отказался. Но сперва, разумеется, посмотреть, как он получает по заслугам.  
***

На вкус Гуаншаня, глава ордена Вэнь расправился со своей жертвой слишком быстро. Вероятно, материальный ущерб, причиненный им его ордену, был не столь значителен. Но все же… Гуаншань впервые видел, как кто-то столь легко, нежно-бесстрастно убивает человека. Под конец Май Лун умолял его себя прикончить, это да, но в основном от страха, нежели чем от реальных повреждений.  
Наблюдать за его корчами было так приятно…  
— Что скажете, глава ордена Цзинь? Проявить мне милосердие?..  
— Как… как пожелаете, глава ордена Вэнь, — выдавил он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его руки с ножом, ведь смотри он в другое место, непременно выдал бы свое состояние... Свое сердцебиение...  
— Только ради вас, глава ордена Цзинь.  
Один скользящий удар лезвия по горлу, и карьера господина Май Луна завершилась.  
***

Гуаншань коротко выдохнул, словно это из него ушла жизнь. Вэнь Жохань обернулся к нему, не зная, что сделать с тем, что он увидит. Мда, как-то все получилось не совсем как он планировал…  
Глава ордена Цзинь внезапно поднялся, подошел к нему и взглянул в глаза. Его зрачки были расширены до предела. Он мелко дрожал всем телом.  
— Ты можешь уй…  
Гуаншань впился в его губы, прижался к бёдрам, одной рукой стиснул его задницу, а второй — член.  
— Я умру, если ты сейчас не сделаешь со мной что-нибудь непристойное, глава ордена Вэнь.  
Вэнь Жохань прижал его крепче, тоже впился в его ягодицы и запрокинул его голову за хвост. Когда он коснулся нежного горла, глава ордена Цзинь издал пошлый, полный вожделения стон. «Вот оно что», — Жохань улыбнулся.  
«Поразительно, — думал он, лаская до предела возбужденного любовника. — Я ведь решил не убивать его из-за его склонности к насилию, а потом абсолютно об этом забыл — слишком уж охуительно оказалось его трахать».  
Гуаншань стонал от каждого прикосновения, казалось, он всем телом стал чувствителен, как головка члена. Он кончил, просто потираясь бедрами о бедра Вэнь Жоханя, но дрожать не перестал, лишь глянул в его глаза затуманенным похотью взором и умоляюще прошептал:  
— Еще!..  
Вэнь Жохань духовной силой разорвал его одежды на клочки, и они осыпались вокруг них как лепестки цветов. Затем он взял главу ордена Цзинь прямо на полу. Он впервые видел его настолько возбужденным. Да и вообще чтобы у людей так срывало сознание от похоти без специальных средств.  
Обычно Гуаншань прикидывался недотрогой, и это возбуждало их обоих, но сейчас он извивался под ним, выставная лишь: «Да», «Пожалуйста», «Еще» и «Трахни меня еще». Это тоже было красиво, но еще больше — удивительно, поэтому Вэнь Жохань сдерживал семя. Ему хотелось посмотреть, насколько Гуаншаня хватит. Он уже дважды кончил, первый раз вообще просто так, и сейчас откровенно подмахивал, наслаждаясь членом.  
— Ещеещеещееще!.. — он сдирает его заколку, и его волосы тут же падают ему на лицо. — Обожаю твои волосы, глава ордена Вэнь! Я бы сделал себе из них шатер и жил бы в нем! Блять!.. — он пытается дрожащими руками содрать его одежды. — Какого хрена ты не раздеваешься?! Ты такой красивый, блять, проклятье, я хочу смотреть на тебя вечно, о Небо, блять, проклятье, блятьблятьблять!.. — он снова кончил, сильно сжав член Вэнь Жоханя, выгнувшись всем телом и запрокинув голову.  
Грубый, сквернословящий, требовательный и жадный Цзинь Гуаншань был абсолютно очарователен. Вероятно, это и есть его настоящее лицо. Точно, он именно так и трахал тех девиц в борделе… Вэнь Жохань вычеркнул тот эпизод из памяти, потому что закончилась их встреча по-дурацки, а вот сейчас вспомнил.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что от вида пыток глава ордена Цзинь превращается в сходящую с ума от похоти шлюшку, — ухмыльнулся он, глядя в расслабленное после оргазма лицо. Гуаншань покраснел, распахнул глаза и дернул его за волосы.  
— Заткнись!  
— Да ты совсем охренел, глава ордена Цзинь! — Вэнь Жохань сжал рукой его горло. — Говорить «заткнись» человеку, чей член находится глубоко в твоей жопе.  
Его зрачки снова расширяются, одна рука тянется к члену, а вторая тянет его за прядь волос еще сильнее. Его анус возбужденно пульсирует, сжимая член Вэнь Жоханя.  
— Так накажи меня! — выдыхает Гуаншань, не отрывая от него черного жаждущего взгляда. — Возьми меня сильнее! Оттрахай меня до потери сознания, блять, я хочу этого!.. Изнасилуй меня во все дыры, блять, глава ордена Вэнь, только сними, блять, свою проклятую одежду, я хочу видеть тебя, когда ты меня насилуешь!..  
Вэнь Жохань покраснел.  
И от откровенности, и от слов, и от вида своего любовника. И от осознания, почему он стал его любовником. Почему у них этот уют ци. Просто их желания идеально подошли друг к другу. Вэнь Жохань хотел его изнасиловать, а он хотел быть изнасилованным.  
— Жадная похотливая сучка, — он снял одежду и отвесил ему пощечину, от которой заклинатель застонал, и толкнулся членом. — Не смей так со мной разговаривать! — еще пощечина, и Гуаншань со стоном туго сжимает его, извиваясь от возбуждения. — Иначе я разъебу твою щель так, что неделю сидеть не сможешь!  
— Да, пожалуйста!.. — он стонет под его толчками. — Изнасилуйте меня полностью, глава ордена Вэнь!..  
Они снова целуются, жадно и с упоением. Вэнь Жохань на периферии сознания успевает порадоваться тому, как же интересно все получилось. Они ведь с главой ордена Цзинь общались много лет, не проявляя друг к другу ни малейшего интереса. Если бы Вэнь Жохань не решил укрепить позиции ордена Вэнь, Гуаншань никогда бы не начал ему завидовать, он никогда бы не подумал, что тот устроил заговор, и никогда бы не раскрыл бутон его личности, и не узнал, какой великолепный цветок там скрывался. По крайней мере, великолепный для него. Подходящий для него.  
Он разъебывает его задницу, пока она не начинает хлюпать от спермы и смазки, а Гуаншань кричит под ним столь откровенно, пошло облизывает губы и умоляет продолжать. Он восхитителен; будь он на самом деле женщиной, Вэнь Жохань непременно бы кончил в него в этот раз, чтобы он забеременел — именно настолько ему хотелось овладеть им сейчас, сделать полностью своим, снаружи и изнутри, хотелось накачать любовника своей спермой так, чтобы у него вздулся живот.  
Они трахаются до полного опустошения и бессилия, пока вся энергия их чувств не перемешивается и не успокаивается, оставляя обоих сытыми, усталыми и полностью довольными собой и друг другом.  
Усталыми и даже более чем — на несколько минут Вэнь Жохань отрубился, лежа сверху на своем любовнике, когда понял, что тот сделал то же самое, а пришел в себя от того, что погруженные в его волосы пальцы Гуаншаня слабо скребли его по затылку. Удивительно. Ладно Гуаншань, но он никогда не думал, что может устать настолько сам.  
***

— А вам, знаете ли, идет красное, глава ордена Цзинь.  
Гуаншань покраснел. Он лежал на животе лицом вниз, переодетый в алые одежды из тончайшего нежнейшего шелка и красно-бордовое ханьфу из дорогой парчи. Он чувствовал себя сыто и охуительно, хотя вспоминать об этом было безумно стыдно. Глава ордена Вэнь свое обещание сдержал и выеб его так, что Гуаншань почувствовал себя девкой после группового изнасилования. Растрепанным, растраханным, залитым спермой и не в состоянии ни двигаться, ни соображать.  
Довольным.  
А потом Вэнь Жохань с раздражением заявил, что теперь ему придется заново укладывать волосы, и уселся в кресло ждать вызванного каким-то хитроумным способом слугу.  
И все. Гуаншань думал… думал, он что-нибудь скажет по поводу сегодняшнего. Он не сказал ничего.  
Гуаншань поднялся с постели. Оказывается, она тут была. В Огненном Дворце были весьма уютные покои, где можно было переодеться, привести себя в порядок и переночевать при желании.  
Но, конечно, им надо было трахаться на полу пыточной.  
— Хочешь, я заплету твои волосы? — Гуаншань не чувствовал ни капли раскаяния за содеянное. Испортить прическу главе ордена Вэнь было фактически его долгом чести, поскольку тот регулярно портил прическу ему.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? — он обошел Вэнь Жоханя кругом, пропуская гладкие скользкие пряди меж пальцев и изо всех сил сдерживая желание снова сжать их в кулаке и потянуть. Едва ли он спустит ему это не во время секса.  
— Потому что ты не умеешь. И для этого есть слуги.  
Он был прав по всем пунктам, и это как всегда раздражало. То есть раздражало бы, если бы у Гуаншаня остались силы. А так он просто вернулся и снова упал на постель. Он бы хотел, чтобы глава ордена Вэнь его сейчас обнял, а не сидел с отстранённым видом, как будто не имел к произошедшему десять минут назад никакого отношения.  
Гуаншань снова покраснел от стыда. Ему так никогда от наркотиков не срывало сознание, как сегодня от вида того, как глава ордена Вэнь в нижних одеждах пытает своего врага.  
— Ты совсем меня замучил.  
— В этом был и смысл.  
— Могу поспорить, на вечеринках ты был тем парнем, который после того, как все упились и падают с ног, бодро предлагает слетать на мечах в другой город, и сна у него ни в одном глазу.  
— В моем случае это было «приказывает», глава ордена Цзинь.  
Гуаншань слабо хихикнул и мысленно возблагодарил Небо, что он в то время еще не родился.  
— Ага. Не представляю, как я смогу куда-то идти.  
— Напрашиваешься?  
— Ага, — он повернулся на бок, уставившись на заклинателя. — Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя отсюда нет тайного хода во Дворец Солнца и Пламени.  
Вэнь Жохань чуть приподнял брови.  
— Даже если и так, не вижу повода тебе его показывать.  
Гуаншань фыркнул. Нашел тут вражеского шпиона!..  
— Так завяжи мне глаза.  
Вэнь Жохань удивленно покачал головой. Гуаншаня внезапно озарила догадка, почему он терпеть не может зеркала. Конечно, это была просто теория, но… Вероятно, глава ордена Вэнь не слишком-то доверяет даже своему отражению.  
Дождавшись слугу, который привел в порядок его волосы, Вэнь Жохань на самом деле завязал Гуаншаню глаза и отнес его каким-то подземным ходом во Дворец Солнца и Пламени. Это было так мило. И очень стыдно.  
Гуаншань никогда, ни за какие видимые и невидимые блага не захотел бы родиться женщиной. Стыд за то, что ему нравится, когда Вэнь Жохань обращается с ним как с наложницей, пронзал все его существо, но Гуаншань не мог и не хотел ему сопротивляться. Кажется, это его самая страшная тайна.  
Он обнимает главу ордена Вэнь за шею и прижимается к груди, пока тот несет его на руках куда-то. Гуаншаню абсолютно плевать, как выглядит его секретный тоннель, куда ведут его ответвления и все такое прочее. Он уже захватил самое главное сокровище ордена Вэнь, точнее, оно захватило его, и это было прекрасно.  
«Я что, на самом деле подумал сейчас о том, что неплохо было бы все повторить? И получаса не прошло с тех пор, как…»  
Вэнь Жохань опустил его на нечто мягкое. А затем коснулся губ и прошептал: «Не снимай».  
«Его тоже возбуждает мой вид с повязкой на глазах?.. » — Гуаншань краснеет, чуть выгибаясь на постели. Другой постели, с совершенно другими запахами и размерами. «Проклятье, мы сегодня вообще сможем натрахаться так, чтобы отцепиться друг от друга? Или теперь мы будем заниматься любовью, пока один из нас не умрет? Ставлю на себя».  
Он целует его, затем гладит, не раздевая, Гуаншань может только представлять его лицо. Он не двигается, просто дышит, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, а затем Вэнь Жохань приподнимает его одежды, высвобождает член, и Гуаншань вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя, как его головки коснулся язык.  
«Ты ж проклятый садист!.. — думает Гуаншань, пытаясь утихомирить взметнувшийся пульс. — Увидеть минет в исполнении главы ордена Вэнь… — Он вцепился пальцами в шелковое покрывало. — Если сейчас снять повязку… он его прикончит… наверняка прикончит… Приятно…»  
Он стонет, изо всех сил борясь с искушением, впрочем, глава ордена Вэнь вскоре милосердно прервал его мучения, прекратил ласкать ртом его член и пытать своим приказом его волю, прижал свой пенис к его и, лаская его язык, довел их обоих до разрядки.  
— Ты сегодня будешь трахать меня, пока я не умру?.. — улыбнулся Гуаншань, когда он снял повязку.  
— Постараюсь не, — он тоже чуть улыбнулся. — Вставайте, глава ордена Цзинь, и пойдемте ужинать. Не верю, что вы все еще не в состоянии ходить. И в любом случае, если я буду таскать вас на руках во дворце, все подумают, что я вас действительно прикончил и не могу решить, куда деть труп.  
***

Выходов из Огненного Дворца было три: для персонала, для помилованных и тайный подземный туннель, ходить по которому могли лишь авторизованные Вэнь Жоханем люди и он сам. Забравшись на крышу, Вэнь Су следил за остальными выходами. Есть шанс, что отец не воспользуется им. Ну, а если воспользуется… что ж, это тоже кое о чем скажет.  
Он подождал час, затем, на всякий случай, еще четверть, а затем отправился на мече во Дворец Солнца и Пламени. Устроился на коньке крыши, с которой, при умелом использовании заклинания перекрёстных зеркал, можно было наблюдать за третью залов.

Они ужинали. Вместе. Причем в другой одежде. Отец — в темно-синем с золотом ханьфу, а Цзинь Гуаншань в красно-бордовом, словно свадебном, с распущенными волосами и рубиновой заколкой в них. Причем этот глава, блять, ордена Цзинь лежал головой на его коленях, одной рукой обняв за бедра, а во второй держа чашу с вином, а отец кормил его с палочек кусочками рыбы и фруктов.  
«Как? Проклятье, почему именно он?! Почему отец не мог выбрать себе какого-нибудь нормального любовника, а не того, чья рожа постоянно сияет обещанием всех наебать?! Он же выглядит ничуть не лучше этого мошенника Май Луна!»  
Су выругался про себя. Это ведь должно было сработать. Глава ордена Цзинь — безвольное, трусливое ничтожество. Увидев, как отец наслаждается пытками, он должен был в ужасе сбежать. И, возможно, оказаться наказанным им. И даже если нет, он должен был сбежать после, таких жалких личностей всегда пугала отцовская жестокость. Даже Су она немного пугала — насколько он то пытал кого-нибудь страстно, с удовольствием, то мог убить кого-то, не моргнув глазом, и к вечеру уже не помнить об этом.  
И ведь глава ордена Цзинь явно испугался, заслышав об Огненном Дворце… «Если только… — Су закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть творившееся во дворце непотребство. — Если только он действительно не _хотел_ попасть в Огненный Дворец и, зная, что Су его недолюбливает, притворился, что в ужасе от этой возможности, чтобы Су заставил его туда пойти…  
Если это так, Цзинь Гуаншань намного опаснее, чем Су полагал. Прикончить его, что ли?..»  
— Опять вынашиваете коварные планы, старший господин Вэнь?  
Су вздрогнул, развеял заклинание перекрёстных зеркал и с возмущением уставился на стоящего напротив в лучах солнца Вэнь Чжулю. Ветер чуть колыхал полы одежд и тяжелые густые волосы, рука, Сжигающая Ядра, была опущена вниз и расслаблена.  
Несмотря на куда более высокое положение, Вэнь Су немного побаивался Вэнь Чжулю. Первой причиной тому был детский страх, что отец усыновит его официально, случившийся, когда отец притащил из какого-то демонического пекла тринадцатилетнего парня, который, не обучаясь ранее заклинательству, вскоре оставил далеко позади всех сверстников, а также кое-кого постарше, и ради которого отец забросил го почти на два года, таская его с собой на Ночную Охоту, чтобы посмотреть, на что он еще способен.  
Стать «средним братом» Вэнь Су не хотелось, а когда он услышал, что отец _действительно принял его в клан Вэнь_ , он чуть не умер от ярости, хотя раньше гордился тем, что не унаследовал несдержанный нрав своего предка.  
Но все обошлось, получив титул «Сжигающий Ядра», Чжао Чжулю стал частью отцовской свиты, никаких ему особых поблажек не перепадало, просто еще одно смертоносное оружие в коллекции отца… Хотя конечно то, как отец им хвастался, заставляло Вэнь Су не улыбаться, как обычно, а мрачно сдерживать ревность.  
А потом этот гад научился играть в го. Очень неплохо играть в го. Когда Су обыграл его и потребовал объяснений, этот дурак спокойно ответил:  
— Вы были заняты последнее время, молодой господин, а главе ордена было скучно.  
Су тогда ненадолго успокоился. Ну завел себе отец собаку, ну выдрессировал, ну умная, ну хорошо кусается…  
Но взрослел он, взрослел и Вэнь Чжулю, и в какой-то момент Су заметил, насколько они стали похожи. Как настоящие родственники. Причем Вэнь Чжулю никогда и не пытался, как Вэнь Чао, бездумно копировать манеры и движения отца. Это произошло с ним автоматически, без его ведома. Он просто взрослел рядом с ним каждый день и скопировал с Вэнь Жоханя намного больше, чем его собственные дети, которых он видел в лучшем случае раза три в неделю.  
Иногда Вэнь Су казалось, что Вэнь Чжулю — запасной вариант предка на пути к бессмертию. Если вдруг он ухитрится умереть, бесстрастная маска Вэнь Чжулю расколется надвое и обнажит чуть обновленного предка, сила отцовской ци войдет в него, глаза обретут алый оттенок, и никто и не заметит разницы.  
Это немного беспокоит, когда является какой-то безродный чужак и становится менее могущественной копией твоего отца. Причём такой, с чьим мнением он считается, тогда как Вэнь Су и Вэнь Чао для Вэнь Жоханя — все еще малые дети.  
Чжулю понимает отца зачастую с полувзгляда. Так, как никогда не мог Су, хоть и две трети своей жизни играл с ним в го. Но то отца. Не его. С каких блудных духов он забыл свое место и к нему полез?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — холодно поинтересовался Вэнь Су, поднявшись.  
— Не трогайте главу ордена Цзинь, — спокойно произнес Чжулю. — Даже если он вам не нравится, он нравится Господину.  
— Какие странные ты говоришь вещи, Вэнь Чжулю. Я официально заявляю, что и мысли не имел _трогать_ главу ордена Цзинь, — он взглянул в серо-карие упрямые глаза Чжулю. — Однако не могу не заметить, что торгаши с мошеннической улыбкой опасны для благополучия ордена.  
— Перефразирую, — сухо отозвался Сжигающий Ядра, — если с ним случится какое-нибудь нападение в борделе, я скажу вашему отцу, кто за этим стоит. А также кто стоит за нападением на меня семь лет назад.  
Су похолодел. Не может быть! Он не оставил никаких следов!..  
— Неужели? — холодно улыбнулся он. — Это… серьезное обвинение, _Вэнь_ Чжулю.  
— Нет, старший господин Вэнь. Пока это просто слова. Не трогайте главу ордена Цзинь. Я убежден, что он куда менее опасен и для ордена, и для вашего отца, чем вам хочется верить.  
Сжигающий Ядра повернулся к застывшему от ярости Су спиной, сделал пару шагов прочь и остановился:  
— Мне тоже он не нравится, господин Вэнь. Но вообразите себе, что кто-то убил вашего отца, и сказал бы, что сделал это от любви к вам.  
***

С тех пор Вэнь Жохань порой приглашал главу ордена Цзинь в Огненный Дворец. Это оказалось удивительно забавно. Никто раньше не наблюдал за ним с вожделением, пока он пытал своих жертв. Никто раньше не комментировал процесс. Никто раньше не обнимал его сзади, покусывая ухо, пока он перерезал чью-то глотку.  
А потом они трахались в совершенно безумном ритме, когда глава ордена Цзинь превращался в жадное, голодное до секса животное, трахать которое было не менее охуительно, чем его сладко-вежливую ипостась. Не менее охуительно — но и даже чересчур интенсивно. После этого Вэнь Жоханю не хотелось ни трахаться, ни убивать еще дня три-четыре. Поэтому он не злоупотреблял этими впечатлениями. Да и Гуаншань, улетавший от него с похотливо-сытой пеленой на глазах, никогда не просил сделать эти встречи более частыми.  
***

После того дня Гуаншань чувствовал себя _совращенным_. Как будто он был маленькой девочкой, которую заставили в борделе обслуживать клиентов, сказав, что это приятно и полезно для ее здоровья. И она понимает, что порой вроде и приятно, но подсознательно чувствует, что где-то что-то пошло не так.  
Только вот Гуаншань прекрасно знал, что висеть на плече главы ордена Вэнь, потому что ноги подкашиваются от похоти, и смотреть на то, как он медленно ломает тела и воли своих врагов, было плохо. По любым меркам. Ни один человек в Поднебесной не смог бы оправдать чувства Гуаншаня в эти моменты.  
Точнее, один мог. Совративший его на это. Ужасный садист с глазами цвета крови, чей оскал мгновенно мог превратиться в милую улыбку, стоило ему лишь отвернуться от своей жертвы и взглянуть в глаза Гуаншаня. И тот застывает как лань, загипнотизированная взглядом тигра.  
Взгляд хищника отбирает волю жертвы намного раньше, чем ее тело.  
«Природа есть природа, всем когда-то суждено умереть, так почему бы не сейчас?» Интересно, думают ли животные об этом так. Гуаншань думает. Всякий раз. Всякий раз он сдается ему без сопротивления, потому что «природа есть природа».  
— Хочешь?.. — однажды Вэнь Жохань переместил обнимающего его сзади Гуаншаня, развернул и вложил в руку кинжал. — Давай, сделай это сам.  
Гуаншань вздрогнул, взглянув в его глаза. В глаза охреневшего от происходящего пленника. И сделал шаг назад. Как оказалось, зря он себя оправдывал тем, что Вэнь Жохань «отобрал его волю». Ничего подобного. Она все еще была при нем.  
— Я не могу. Не хочу!.. — дыхание сорвалось, и он даже не знал, от паники или возбуждения. — Я хочу смотреть на тебя!.. Как _ты_ делаешь это!  
— Да ладно вам, глава ордена Цзинь, — завлекающе тянет Вэнь Жохань, придерживая его пальцы с кинжалом и лаская их двумя руками. — Не лгите себе, что вы не хотите поучаствовать.  
Гуаншань умоляюще на него уставился. Нет, он совсем не хочет никого убивать. Он действительно не хочет этого. Он хочет смотреть, как делает это он.  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, — он шепчет почти беззвучно. Ему страшно, потому что обычно его мольбы имеют прямо противоположное по смыслу значение, и если Вэнь Жохань продолжит настаивать… — На самом деле. Я не хочу!..  
— Ладно, — неожиданно легко соглашается он и забирает кинжал обратно.  
Гуаншань крепко обнимает его, пряча лицо на груди.  
— Спасибо…  
— Однажды тебе все равно захочется сделать это самому, глава ордена Цзинь, — шепчет Вэнь Жохань, касаясь губами его уха. Он улыбается, Гуаншань знает это абсолютно точно, даже когда еще не поднимает голову и не видит багровые глаза:  
— Может быть, — он не стал спорить. — Но пока позволь мне просто смотреть на тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Вэнь Су от Дэй: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMGAsyIJGI8/


End file.
